


The age of Regina

by franchiulla38



Category: SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: Traducción del Os portugués del mismo título de Iamamiwhoami.Regina Mills es una mujer como otra cualquiera, pero un día un accidente de coche cambia para siempre su vida de una forma que nadie podrá explicar.





	

 

Enmudece el fatídico día del accidente que cambió mi vida para siempre, remoto y apagado en mi memoria mientras emborrono las páginas amarillentas con tinta china, deslizando la pluma por la superficie lisa y a propósito envejecida del papel. En el piso de arriba, en mi despacho, no hay cuatro paredes estándares, sino dos fijas que dan al pasillo de casa y dos hechas enteramente de cristal, que me ofrecen la gracia de la luz natural y del paisaje que me rodea: el gigantesco Lago Erie; los barcos blancos y amarillos, con nombres de muchacha, madres y artistas; los abundantes árboles de follaje anaranjado, con sus troncos olorosos y oscuros; el sonido de la fauna y el rocío en la hierba; la candidez del sol, calentándome; la vida que pasa vagando a mi alrededor. Vida…

Hoy celebro mis treinta y un años. Espero por este día, por esta fecha más o menos un siglo entero. Para que pueda esclarecer los hechos sobre cuándo fallecí, sobre cuándo me dormí, de cuándo renací y de cuándo volví a vivir, es necesario que rememore la larga travesía iniciada el dos de febrero de 1935.

Un querido amigo de la infancia, Neal Cassidy, había fallecido de una dolencia no diagnosticada, en silencio llevado de este mundo. En el norte de California, donde vivía en un barrio aislado en el litoral con su marido Graham y su hija Wendy, mis padres me esperaban para que pudiéramos rendirle homenaje e intentar consolar al Señor y Señora Gold, sus padres. Mi hermana nunca tuvo amistad con Neal como yo, así que se quedó en casa. August  se ofreció a acompañarme, pero le pedí que se quedara con su padre, ya mayor para encargarse de la tienda solo. Daniel, mi prometido, no podía ausentarse para venir, pues su trabajo como fotógrafo en el periódico Daily News lo había enviado a Inglaterra para seguir los sucesos de Watson Pratt, el físico británico que había creado el primer radar. Sin demora, hice las maletas y sola me dirigí al funeral de Neal.

Aún recuerdo el ardor salvaje de la nieve en aquel día. Yo daba golpecitos en el volante del coche, silbaba para distraerme, chupaba caramelos para pensar en cualquier otra cosa, pero el camino parecía que se hacía cada vez más lento y tedioso. Siempre fui una niña impaciente y determinada, que huía de tardanzas y estaba constantemente en busca de un nuevo conocimiento o actividad, evitando el ocio como quien no soporta pararse y entregarse a grandes reflexiones. Ni cuando escribía uno de los cuentos publicados en los periódicos de Public Garden permitía que mi mente se me escapara del control  habitual. Bajo la tempestad del camino, en ese coche silencioso, no rehuí ese rasgo de mi personalidad.

Aceleré como si estuviera en una imprudente carrera. Entonces, de repente, no sé expresar en sólidas palabras lo que me ocurrió. Pero recuerdo bien lo que sentí. El coche derrapando en la nieve, libre. El parachoques golpeando contra una verja de hierro y madera, destruida. Descendiendo por la tierra, veloz, irrefrenable. Hundiéndose en el río, hondo, astillando la fina capa de hielo de la superficie, destrozada. Mi cuerpo contra el agua helada, choque. El reflejo de mis propias defensas activadas, robando mi respiración y disminuyendo mis latidos cardiacos, tenue. Pude escuchar una especie de tambor lento a lo lejos, silenciándose poco a poco. Sentí el dolor consumirme, rudo. Un minuto, dos, tres, ¿cuántos fueron? Fúnebres. Mi temperatura interna cayendo como si estuviera a punto de morir. Mi corazón finalmente se para, mudo. Pero no muero, sé que no muero, estoy inmóvil, pero consciente de todo, como en un loco sueño. Entonces, el rayo golpea la carrocería crema expuesta del coche, electrocutando todo a su alrededor. Quinientos millones de voltios, sesenta mil amperios. Mi corazón bate una única vez. Quinientos millones de voltios, sesenta mil amperios. Respiro, casi despierta, semiviva, semimuerta. Quinientos millones de voltios, sesenta mil amperios. El fenómeno físico inexplicable del que nadie sabía, y que yo nunca entendería.

Yo era una mujer de letras, no de ciencias.

Sin teorías científicas esclarecedoras, sin creencias inalcanzables y reconfortantes en mi alma, sencillamente sucedió. Nunca más envejecería. La devastación y la fuerza del tiempo nunca, nunca me arrastrarían.

Desde entonces, el mundo se volvió mi biblioteca, mi parque de diversiones, mi pasatiempo. Hay quien toma el concepto con optimismo, con alegría, ¡ _Carpen Diem_! ¡Vive y deja vivir! Pero cuando el tiempo deja de existir, mal saben los que creen tener un pensamiento abierto, que la vida nos abandona con él, se extingue, deslizándose por nuestros dedos. Vida líquida, memoria liquida, ambición líquida, imparable, irrecuperable. Mi boda con el adorable Daniel Colter, marcada  para el 17 de septiembre de 1935, se esfumó. Las vacaciones programadas con Cora, mi madre; Henry, mi padre y Zelena, mi hermana, se esfumaron. Las aleatorias noches de lectura con mi querido amigo August  Wayne Booth, editor y encuadernador en la ilustre librería Wayne’s Travels, en homenaje al libro favorito de su padre, _Los viajes de Gulliver_ , de Jonathan Swift, se esfumaron.

Porque ni mi cariño hacia mi novio, mi familia o mi amigo podría suplir y aplacar la agonizante certeza de que, cuando cada rostro que había conocido y amado, desapareciera de la tierra, yo permanecería en ella. ¿Cómo crear lazos estando atada a una existencia donde todo lo que más aprecias está destinado a acompañar los pasos del tiempo mientras que tú eres inmune a él?

Como una ladrona rata de sobras y migajas, en la noche callada, hui. Sin cartas, sin despedidas, sin lamentaciones. ¿Para qué?

Mis ojos asistieron el devenir del mundo. Creyente de que solo me quedaría la eterna soledad y la lamentación, participé en sus pequeñas-grandiosas transformaciones. El New Deal. La Gran Depresión. El Emperador etíope. La Segunda Guerra Mundial y cada segundo de su devastación. Vi eclosionar a Mussolini, Franco, Stalin, Hitler y Salazar. El Estado nuevo de Brasil. Vi la fundación del Estado de Israel. Roosevelt crear el King Canyon. La Declaración de las Naciones Unidas ser firmada. La definitiva declaración de igualdad entre blancos y negros, aunque los efectos de la ley no fueron suficientes contra el odio y la injusticia. El primer corazón artificial. El primer satélite artificial. La primera nave espacial. Martin Luther King pronunciar su discurso “I have a dream”. James Meredith entrar en la universidad como el primer estudiante universitario negro, un hombre al que tuve el placer de conocer. La Guerra de Vietnam. EL accidente del Apollo I. El asesinato de John Lennon, cuya vigilia frente al edificio Dakota contó con mi presencia y lágrimas. Fui una ávida fan de los Beatles. El ómnibus espacial. La primera página web en Internet. La Guerra de Irak. Mis ojos han asistido a la vez al embellecimiento y a la corrupción de este mundo. Vi el desarrollo de la música, de las artes, de la arquitectura, de la automovilística, de la política. Tantas primaveras, tantos escándalos, tantos y tantos cambios han pasado por delante de mí, y yo los vi llegar y los vi partir.

Antes del accidente de 1935, era una escritora. Creo que ha sido el único aspecto de mi vida que se ha mantenido intacto. En 1940 fui, en México, el poeta surrealista Salazar Guillen, cuyas obras eran publicadas semanalmente en las columnas del periódico Nuevo Día. Me escondí tras un seudónimo masculino con la ayuda del primer amorío, aunque fugaz, que nutrí tras abandonar a mi novio. Su nombre era Keith Rivera, un editor del Nuevo Día.

En 1950 fui, tras huir de México y llegar a Italia, Florence Pomponazzi, una melancólica poetisa independiente. Esa melancolía me describía, pues fue en ese momento cuando percibí que el tiempo, de hecho, no me daría una tregua. En Italia conocí a la joven aristócrata Gaia Libre, una mujer fuerte, con la que conocí lo que creo que fue un estado cercano a una pasión secreta, violenta e incendiaria.

Sin embargo, en 1960, ahí estaba yo, huyendo de nuevo, consciente de que jamás podría tener una vida normal al lado de nadie. En el 60, me marché a Irlanda, a Waterford, a vivir cerca del Rio Suir y trabajar como profesora de literatura en el Colegio Lir. Si no me falla la extensa memoria, en esa época me hice llamar Fiona Foley, llamada curiosamente por los alumnos como señorita FF, provocando diversión por ser precisamente la única profesora del centro que nunca daba a un alumno F, un suspenso.

Me fui a Irlanda, y en un viaje a Dublín conocí a  Brennan Jones. Brennan era un Oficial de la Marina, guapísimo, además de un amante de Julio Verne. Al contrario que con Keith y Gaia, tuve con Brennan, accidentalmente, a mi único hijo, Killian Jones, en 1964. Recuerdo que cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada me quedé en el puente del Rio Liffey cerca de tres horas, reflexionando sobre ahogarme en las profundidades y librarme para siempre de toda la agonía de mi condición. No pude. No podía perder a Killian. Cuando mi pequeño Killian cumplió seis años, nuevamente desaparecí. Desaparecí de la vida de Brennan, pero secretamente permanecía, de algún modo, cerca, comunicándome con mi pequeño.

Finalmente, fui capaz de confiar en otro ser humano. De 1970 a 1980 fui Olivia McClair, la polémica escritora de novelas inglesa, e intercambiaba con Killian solo breves llamadas por teléfono y cartas. Pero en 1985, cuando estaba en Francia  siento Amélie Debord, la escritora de dramas bélicos, mi hijo me vino a visitar con sus veintiún años Sentí que respiraba por primera vez en décadas. Le conté toda la verdad. Absolutamente todo. Me estremecí, derramé lágrimas, grité. Grité de rabia, de inconformismo, de alivio y de paz. Killian fue la única paz y, gracias a su presencia constante y reconfortante, los amoríos que duraban una década terminaron, quedando solo romances aleatorios e insignificantes.

Cuando se es inalcanzable al tiempo, casi todo se vuelve insignificante.

En 1993, el padre de Killian falleció en una expedición marítima que naufragó, y que, irónicamente, iba a ser la última antes de retirarse. Volví a Irlanda para ser Gwineth Jones, su desconocida amiga que se quedaría a vivir en su casa. Las especulaciones sobre un romance entre Gwineth y Killian en Waterfood nos brindaron a mí y a mi muchacho incontables horas de risas y bromas.

Finalmente, en 1999, regresé a los Estados Unidos, a Nueva York, esta vez con mi hijo, que había aprobado el examen para entrar en música en la Eastman School, en la Universidad Rochester. Volví a ser Regina Mills. Recuerdo perfectamente la sensación de regresar a casa, a las propiedades de la familia Mills, que quedaron a nombre de los hijos de mi hermana Zelena. No supe si ella estaba viva o no, o qué había pasado con mis padres. Fue un dolor que nunca fui capaz de enfrentar, ni incluso con la seguridad de que Killian estaría conmigo hasta el más intenso pesar.

Regresé a ser Regina Mills, y me hice de nuevo escritora, esta vez de literatura fantástica, mi preferida, después de la dramática. Y fue el  día 1 de enero de 2001, entrando en el nuevo siglo, que vi cómo empezaba la ruina de mi existencia para renacer a la vida. Vida que había abandonado hacía tantos años, a la vez que el tiempo me había abandonado a mí en el accidente.

Killian, ahora con treinta y cinco años, invadió mi despacho en nuestra casa al caer la tarde y arrancó la hoja de la máquina de escribir, que amaba para esbozar ideas, y se sentó  en el extremo de la mesa amasando el papel.

«Comienza el nuevo siglo. No permitiré que te quedes en casa escribiendo»

«¿Qué deseas, cariño?» me reí de su mirada traviesa «¿Que te acompañe al bar esta noche y me junte con tus amigos y tu novia para hablar de las largas carreras de los artistas folk?»

«Deseo que entres en el nuevo siglo y nuevo año con alegría. Siempre me has dicho lo que te encanta bailar. Vete a algún sitio y…baila, mamá, solo eso. Mi antigua profesora de teoría, Kathryn Nolan, estuvo días atrás en la Universidad y me pidió que te invitara a la gran fiesta que habrá en el Hotel Royal, para que la acompañaras. Creo que está interesada en ti, ahora que ha descubierto que tú y yo no somos pareja, que solo somos a amigos, cuando sabemos los dos que soy tu hijo» explotó en una agradable carcajada.

La novedad me sorprendió. Killian, tras graduarse en Música, continuó estudiando en Rochester para especializarse lo máximo posible en el mundo de los sonidos y silencios que tanto amaba. Estaba en tercer curso, profundizando en Terapia musical y es curioso saber que su profesora del primer año aún se acordaba de mí, la amiga de Killian que actuaba como su madre.

Aún recuerdo cuando, hace casi dos años, conocí a su novia, la estudiante de literatura, Belle French.

_«No consigo expresar mi alegría por finalmente conocerla, Señora Jones» me envolvió en un apretado abrazo y siento la portada del libro que llevaba en sus manos tocando mi espalda. Me doy cuenta de que Killian desorbita los ojos y baja las cejas con un niño enfurruñado, señalando que, para su novia, ya que soy su madre, soy la Señora Jones._

_«Sea bienvenida a nuestra familia, señorita French» sonrío_

_«¿Tengo que llamarla señorita Mills, como dice en sus libros?» estira hacia mío sus temblorosos brazos, imagino lo nerviosa que está en ese momento «Usted es…sencillamente mi escritora preferida. ¡Su literatura, sus universos y sus ideologías son tan similares a las grandes escritoras del siglo pasado, la italiana Florence Pomponazzi, la inlgesa Olivia McClair, la francesa Amelie Debord! Pero…¿cómo decirlo? Es como si usted las colocara en el mismo espacio y las trajera a nuestro tiempo, ¡es brillante!»_

_«Llámame Regina, querida» sonrío. Mi expresión aterrada solo podía ser descifrada por Killian. ¿Cómo iba a saber ella que yo he sido cada una de esas escritoras que tanto admira? «Estoy contenta y agradecida de saber que aprecia mi trabajo. Mi hijo me contó que desea hacerse una carrera literaria»_

_La parte más divertida es que Belle ni por asomo sospecha que yo misma fui Florence Pomponazzi, Olivia McClair o Amélie Debord_

Oh, mi niño…Mi hombre que siempre será un muchachito a mis ojos. Prisionera en los treinta años, mientras él ya se encontraba en los treinta y cinco. Siempre actuó con tanta naturalidad que a veces, dudé de que pensara como yo. Y yo pensaba…un día veré a mi pequeño irlandés dejar este mundo, partir de esta vida. Y aquí me quedaré yo.

Mi guapísimo muchacho de encantador peinado, barba bien afeitada, chaquetas de cuero, botas usadas, sonrisa pícara. Tan deslenguado y travieso, pero también tan sensible y cariñoso.

«Llama a Kathryn y dile que acepto su invitación»

«No te burles de mí, mamá» su voz grave se desanima

«Killian Jones-Mills-Pomponazzi-McClair-Foley_Debord!» bromeé  «No me estoy burlando de ti. Llama a la señorita Nolan y dile que acepto su invitación antes de que cambie de idea»

Él se levantó de la mesa y me estudió, serio. Saltó a mi cuello como si aún tuviera seis años, llenándome de besos, raspándome la cara con su áspera barba, un travieso. Mi…pequeño»

«¡Te quiero!» exclamó «Regina, Florence, Salazar, Fiona, Amélie,…y Gwineth! ¡Te quiero, mamá!»

 

El Hotel Royal es una de las construcciones moderas más hermosas que he visto en todas mis décadas de observadora. Dorado e inmenso, repleto de gente y de luz. En el aglomerado salón, envuelto en las notas de jazz, Kathryn Nolan me distraía en una conversación agradable mientras nos embriagábamos con champán.

«Sí, señorita Mills, fui una niña mimada por dos hermanos diez años más viejos. David y James, gemelos, me convirtieron en una joven con la que era difícil lidiar»

«¿Y sus padres no se oponían a tal comportamiento?» sonrío ante su nostálgica alegría

«Ruth y George siempre trabajaron mucho, apenas tenían tiempo para ver el monstruito en el que David y James me estaban transformando. Pero…¡estoy hablando mucho de mí! Me gustaría hablar sobre el motivo de mi invitación. Si bien conozco a su amigo, Killian expuso mis intenciones de manera muy dudosa»

«Imposible dejarlas más dudosas, señorita Nolan. No espero menos del quehacer de Killian»

Reímos juntas. Como dije: un eterno niño.

«Si me permite que lo diga, es usted una mujer atractiva y nuestra conversación me ha distraído tanto que ni me he dado cuenta de lo tarde que se ha hecho, ¡las nueve!» exclama sonriendo, mirando su reloj de pulsera «Pero le confieso que estoy perdidamente enamorada del profesor de Percepción, creo que se acuerda de Frederick»

«¡Felicitaciones!» brindamos «Me alegro por usted, pero aún no comprendo por qué me ha traído aquí aparte de por una buena compañía»

«Puede parecer embarazoso…» carraspeó «Pero me gustaría presentarle a alguien. Mi sobrina, hija de David, Emma Swan, se ha licenciado recientemente en la Cornell y, para alegría de la familia, ha entrado en el New York Times»

«La felicito de nuevo, deben estar orgullosos» brindamos una vez más, aunque aún no sabía lo que Kathryn planeaba.

«¡Puede estar segura de ello!» abrió una gran sonrisa «Emma necesita entregarles un artículo sobre escritores contemporáneos. Y…bueno…»

«Cree que yo pueda ser esa escritora»

«Emma lee sus obras, señorita Mills y…nunca la he visto tan encantada por un escritor que aún no es célebre. Definitivamente usted podría ser esa escritora»

Antes que pudiera responder, dos grandes manos taparon  los ojos de Kathryn y Frederick me sonrió.

«Ganarás un beso si adivinas quién soy» él la desafió

«Hum…» Kathryn hizo un sonido con la lengua, sonriendo «Con manos tan fuertes, solo puede ser el profesor de rítmica, el atractivo Robert Locksley»

«Él sí es verdad que tiene manos fuertes, creo que te dejaré aquí para que lo beses»

La rubia se giró en sus brazos y lo besó. De verdad, formaban una hermosa pareja.

«Regina, necesito bailar» alterada por el alcohol y entusiasmada por la presencia del muchacho, rio  «Emma debe estar llegando. ¿Podría usted…?»

«Arrasen en la pista, criaturas» asentí, intentando no revelar lo extraño que sería  que nos presentásemos solas, su sobrina y yo.

Kathryn y Frederick bailaban  románticamente por el salón. Si me hubiesen dicho que pocos minutos después conocería a la mujer que cambiaría mi vida, probablemente habría huido de allí a la primea oportunidad.

Surgió ante mis ojos como una visión paradisiaca y celestial. Todos en el Hotel Royal usaban vestidos de fiesta, tacones altísimos, trajes de seda y corbatas brillantes. Todos se movían con la barbilla levantada, los brazos tensos y las miradas distantes. Ella no. Ella apareció con botas bajas, de cordón. Con vaqueros tipo pitillo de aspecto ajado. Con una chaqueta de cuerpo rojo y negros guantes de satén. Sin joyas y sin maquillaje. Labios entreabiertos, finos. Ojos verdes, vivos. Cabellos rubios, trenzados, caídos sobre el hombro derecho. Andar despreocupado, suelto. Pasó sus ojos -¡y qué ojos!, en busca, creí,  de su tía, porque supe  que era  ella, supe que era Emma Swan. Era hermosa…tan hermosa como el primer día de verano, que descubrí que era hermoso en los Estados Unidos, en México, en Italia, en Irlanda, en Inglaterra y en Francia, siempre dispar, pero siempre fascinante.

«¿Emma Swan?» la llamé, sin controlar mis actos

«¿Regina Mills?» una sonrisa deslumbrante abrillantó su rostro «¡Claro! ¡Qué pregunta más estúpida! ¡Usted es Regina Mills! ¡Un placer!»

«El placer es todo mío» nos apretamos las manos «Entonces, ¿es usted una joven periodista en busca de un escritor contemporáneo?»

La conversación con Kathryn fue agradable, pero con Emma Swan fue…desarmadora. Era enérgica, curiosa, perspicaz. Era  tan  ávida de saber, responsable, soñadora a sus veinte y ocho años. Sus miradas,  enigmáticas, su voz, entusiasta, astuta. Su risa,  musical. La única en todo el refinado hotel que bebía cerveza y gesticulaba bruscamente, riendo, riendo con su alma, como si todo fuese alegre a su alrededor. Hacía mucho que no sabía  lo que era  reír así, pero…me reí de ella y de sus gracietas. Reí  cuando se quitó los guantes y se los dio a un camarero que cargaba una bandeja, todo tembloroso porque la plata estaba demasiado fría, convenciéndolo para que se los pusiera  y se calentase  las manos. El camarero sonrió por el resto de la noche.

Emma y yo no hablamos solo de trabajo. Su infancia entró en el repertorio, sus deseos, sus gustos y disgustos. Afortunadamente, por el alcohol o quizás por su intrigante presencia, le acabé  revelando más sobre mí de lo que esperaba. Percibí ahí, con ella, que incluso tras casi un siglo ausente de los efectos del tiempo, aún tenía deseos, aún tenía gustos y disgustos, aún soñaba, sonaba tan intensamente como antes. Es más, por un instante  o dos, me pregunté si no estaba soñando con la periodista de ojos verdes.

«¡Veo que ya os habéis conocido!» surgió Kathryn roja de tanto bailar, en los brazos de Frederick, más bebida que antes «¿No es hermosa? ¿Qué me dices?»

«¿Hermosa?» Emma me sonrió  y suspiró «Es…deslumbrante»

«Creo que la pregunta era para la señorita Mills, Emma» Frederick le llamó la atención riendo

Emma Swan enrojeció, rodeando la botella de cerveza con los dedos, sus ojos lejos de los míos, inquieta, avergonzada. ¡Qué adorable que era!

«Sí, Kathryn» respondí finalmente «Es hermosa»

Las once, si recuerdo bien. Kathryn y Frederick desaparecieron como si estuvieran viviendo un romance prohibido y Emma tomó mi mano para invitarme a bailar, que era el fin último  de esa noche, según Killian me había pedido. Su baile no era elegante, pero me envolvía  de tal forma que inmediatamente creí  que estábamos nosotras dos solas en el salón. La mano, ahora desnuda, que agarraba la mía, el brazo que agarraba mi cintura y no permitía que nuestros cuerpos quedaran más separados, ni siquiera por un segundo. Los pasos eran suaves y su respiración, desacompasada; las manos se deslizaban por mi espalda según los géneros variaban, en una caricia gentil, y sus ojos me devoraban sin pudor. Todo en ella era puro contraste. Emma hablaba  sobre el exagerado bigote de un banquero, sobre las plumas plateadas de una ricachona, incluso sobre el hecho de que creía que los camareros deberían ser cambiados cada media hora, divididos en dos grupos, para que también ellos pudieran aprovechar de las alegrías de la noche. Me hacía reír espontáneamente con sus pensamientos aleatorios y divertidos.

Un saxofonista acalorado y un vocalista bailarín subieron  al escenario e interrumpieron  los suaves bailes para entonar “You’ll never find another love like mine”, de Gamble e Huff, mundialmente conocida por la arrebatadora interpretación de Lou Rawls. La concentración de algunas parejas se rompió, como si estuviesen despertando, pero no la nuestra. Rodeé  su cuello con mis brazos y los suyos me abrazaron  por la espalda, firmes, fuertes. Emma cantó en un susurro la letra a mi oído y no fui capaz de contener mi risa, al final, Louis Allen Rawls era un cantante consagrado de soul, disco y jazz, mientras que ella tenía una voz aguda y suave, casi infantil, como una niña que descubre el don de la música lírica.

Cuando mis ojos encontraron  el gran reloj de bronce de la pared que estaba detrás de la orquesta, me estremecí. Las once y cincuenta y siete minutos. Me aparté de ella, lo necesitaba. Dos pasos hacia atrás, incontrolable. La interrogación en su rostro, aplastante. La sensación de pánico que me atravesaba, agonizante.

«¿Todos listos para entrar en el nuevo siglo, gente?» el dueño del Hotel, un viejo burgués pomposo, Leopold Blanchard, alzó la taza hacia los presentes.

Los aplausos resuenen. Otros dos pasos hacia atrás. Sus ojos me perseguían. Cuando Kathryn surgió con Frederick y abrazó a la sobrina, encontré mi oportunidad de fuga, la única. Disparé pasos largos hacia fuera, crucé el pasillo, las puertas giratorias, encaré el viento helado de la noche neoyorkina e intenté, en vano, respirar. ¿En qué estaba pensando al escuchar las reclamaciones de Killian? Debería haberme quedado en casa. No podía aproximarme, ni siquiera por un día, a las personas de esta manera, no más. Pero aquellos ojos verdes parpadeaban en mi mente como dos estrellas guías.

Me apoyé  en mi coche y me dejé caer, sentándome en el capó y dejando la cabeza caer sobre la carrocería. Años y más años y aún era capaz de cometer tremenda idiotez. Me recosté ahí, observando el cielo, preguntándome cuándo pondría  fin a este tormento en que me había convertido. ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida!

Cerré los ojos y me permití dejar la mente en blanco, por lo menos un rato. En un minuto, los fuegos artificiales harían explosión durante casi una hora, las personas sonreirían, brindarían, se abrazarían. En un minuto la alegría alcanzaría a toda la ciudad, incendiaría cada esquina, cada recoveco, cada calle vacía de gente y de automóviles. En un minuto, nadie, nadie aparte de mí, estaría solo para ver el nuevo siglo. Era así como tenía que ser. Era así como siempre tendría que ser.

Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno. Explosiones. Explosiones de plenitud por todas partes. Pero ninguna explosión podría compararse a lo que me ocurrió dos segundos después.

Un beso. Un simple y cándido beso golpeó  en mi rostro. Me giré como si el tiempo volviera a existir para mí, pero como si regresase lentamente, a velocidad absurdamente reducida. Y ahí estaba ella.

Emma Swan, echada a mi lado en el capó del coche, con su trenza deshecha y largos tirabuzones dorados derramándose por el negro metal. Ella miraba al cielo colorido de explosiones y sonreía, después me miró y susurró.

«Feliz Año Nuevo, Regina»

Por más que me esfuerce, no he logrado recomponer el rompecabezas que aquella noche de año nuevo se volvió para mí. Recuerdo algunos breves instantes solamente. De dar media vuelta sobre el capó y besarla como hacía décadas que no me sentía. El aliento, la piel, el perfume de los cabellos. Recuerdo volver al Hotel Royal a las prisas, robar cualquier llave del panel, cuando los porteros también estaban celebrando. De ser prensada contra la puerta, de ser desvestida, de ser rasgada. De intentar huir de sus hipnóticos ojos. De domarla sobre las sábanas y sentirme deliciosamente impura al hacerla gemir de dolor al arrancarle su carne y golpear sus nalgas hasta que el rojo se revelara en su epidermis. De morder bárbaramente sus hombros cuando, de repente, me siento tomada, embriagada y energizada  por la deleitosa invasión. Recuerdo perfectamente, grabado a fuego en la memoria, gozar y ser poseída de nuevo, gozar y ser poseída por tercera vez, y por cuarta, todo como si fuera la primera vez, como si yo ya no estuviera enteramente rendida a ella y ella a mí. Y lo estaba. Cuando la había visto  atravesar el salón del Hotel, yo ya lo estaba.

El mundo, mi pasatiempo, era una pintura monocromática, cuyo único color tenía nombre y apellido: Killian Jones. Con la llegada de la imprevisible Emma Swan, aquella joven e intrépida  periodista, junto a mi amado músico irlandés, hizo que el lienzo explotara en miles de colores, coloreó los grises, jugó celebrando en mí. Los colores saltaron del cuadro, trasbordaron por las molduras, me borraron entera, de dentro a afuera. Durante un año, Emma trajo la alegría a nosotros dos. A mí, porque pensé que ya había desistido de ella. A Killian, porque mi hijo confesó a través de sus actos, palabras y sonrisas que lo único que le faltaba para alcanzar la plena felicidad era que su madre también fuera feliz. Dicho de paso, me río al recordar que Emma sintió celos de Killian cuando lo conoció, ya que no le podía contar que era mi hijo.

Durante un año, finalmente me sentí plena y próspera por no darme cuenta del tiempo, no me sentí solitaria y melancólica.

Cuando el año terminó, sin embargo, sufrí una crisis devastadora. Me sentí una villana por maltratar secretamente el corazón de ella, sabiendo que no podríamos permanecer juntas por mucho tiempo más. Aparte de romper todo un proyecto literario, dejándolo inutilizable, y tragarme media botella de whisky, le ordené a Emma que desapareciera de mi vida y que nunca más volviera. No es un recuerdo que me agrade mantener fresco, sin embargo, lo que ocurrió al momento es imborrable no solo de mis pensamientos, sino también de mi alma y de mi cuerpo.

«¿Por qué me estas mirando de esa manera?» grité completamente bebida y trastornada «¿Estás sorda? ¿No me escuchaste claramente cuando te dije que desaparecieras de mi vista y no me buscaras más?»

«Regina…» ella suspiró y sonrió

«¡Saca esa maldita bella sonrisa de tu cara!» insistí. Si ella hubiera podido ver el dolor que me corroía «Todo ha acabado, Emma Swan, ¡te quiero lejos de aquí y de mí!»

«Regina…» suspiró  y sonrió  por segunda vez

Antes de que me diese cuenta, estaba en sus brazos. Me debatí, en vano, no solo por su fuerza y músculos, sino porque  todo en ella me asustaba  y me confortaba  al mismo tiempo. Todo en ella me elevaba  y me hería  al mismo tiempo. Todo en ella me llamaba, todo me arrastraba hacia ella, todo me salvaba  de las locuras que el tiempo me había  obligado a aceptar al abandonarme.

«Para…» imploré  sofocada, demasiado débil para separarla

«Regina…quédate conmigo…»

«¡Te acabo de echar, Swan!» grité , golpeando su pecho como una niña malcriada «¡No sabía que eras de las les gusta ser humilladas!»

«Regina» deslizó sus manos por mi rostro, obligándome a encarar sus ojos, precisamente sus hermosos ojos. Me acarició tan devotamente, sonriendo, con lágrimas mudas brillando en sus parpados «Quédate…»

Ahí estaba  el vivo recuerdo, tan vivo como el más reciente en mi vida. Lloré  compulsivamente mientras la besaba, la devoré, poseí sus labios con todo el vigor de mi desesperación en su apogeo.  Me deshice  de sus ropas de prisa, magia. Caímos sobre la  alfombra color vino, abismo. Forcé  una de las manos entre sus piernas, alucinada. Me introduje dentro de ella sin prepararla, ciega. Ella gimió impúdicamente en mis oídos, fiera. Y este ciclo se repetía  en mí, aún con más ferocidad. Con las manos abiertas sobre los ladrillos de la chimenea, me sofoqué. Con el cuerpo apoyado en el brazo del sofá, me sometí. En el hall de la escalera, debido a la loca necesidad que no nos permitía  llegar al cuarto, sufrí de dolor y de pasión simultáneamente. Al final, en las sábanas de la cama, con sus ojos estrellados siempre buscando los míos y sus labios hinchados, rojos, apoyados suavemente en el dorso de mi mano derecha, apacigüé. Y percibí que no podía, no era capaz de mandarla lejos, para fuera. Porque Emma estaba en mí como si fuera mi propia salvación.

Durante los seis meses siguientes, tuve dos o tres crisis. En cada una de ellas, terminaba  mi romance con Emma de forma diferente y, con una sonrisa avasalladora, olímpica, ella me traía de vuelta.

Cuando cumplimos un año y siete meses, Emma me convenció en ir a conocer a sus padres, finalmente. Si me negaba, la heriría y heriría a Killian en la misma proporción. Aunque durante cada década, salía con alguien, nunca me envolvía en  sus vidas particulares, familias y amigos. No obstante, una vez más, Emma era diferente.

Nos dirigimos, en invierno, de Nueva York al interior de Michigan, donde los padres de Swan vivían. Estaba nerviosa por conocerlos. Lo más cerca que había  estado de conocer íntimamente a la familia de un amante fue en 1930, cuando era novia de Daniel Colter.

«Les encantarás. Es imposible no quererte» dijo Emma durante las horas que duró el viaje, siempre sonriéndome y besando mi mano que acariciaba su nuca.

La propiedad de los Swan estaba apartada y solitaria. Había arbustos floridos rodeando el camino de piedras que a su vez estaba rodeado por un inmenso bosque igualmente salpicado de flores. Mil aromas y especies nos rodearon cuando, con las mochilas a los hombros y una de las manos entrelazadas, Emma y yo caminamos en dirección a la casa. A pesar de haber conocido países y ciudades tan distintas, no imaginé que una mansión tan amplia pudiera ser tan acogedora.

«¡Emma!» un hombre de ojos y cabellos claros, casi grises, probablemente de unos  cincuenta años, grande como un armario, pero de expresión dulce como un cachorrito, abrió la puerta antes de que llegáramos a ella.

«¿Cómo estás, mi viejo?» con aquella sonrisa pícara e infantil, Emma lo abrazó

«¡Mucho mejor ahora que la familia está reunida! Y esta…Oh, Dios mío, ¿esta milagrosa mujer es de verdad tu Regina Mills?»

«En carne y hueso y belleza sin par, papá»

«No se lo digas a tu madre, ¡pero tal belleza solo pude ser sin par!»

Me sonrojé  ante ese intercambio de palabras aduladoras. David Swan era un hombre tan amable como Emma.

«¿Dónde está la viejita, entonces?»

«¡Claramente no está aquí,  tiraría un cuchillo de la cocina y acertaría de lleno si te escucha llamarla así!» la reprendió «Lleva las maletas al cuarto mientras presento a Regina a la familia. ¡Venga, querida, venga!»

Cuando le decía  a Emma que no comiera demasiados dulces para que no le doliera el estómago, ella no obedecía. Cuando le decía que se quitara  las botas y las dejara en el porche los días de lluvia para no mojar el parqué, no obedecía.  Cuando su padre le ordenaba que me dejara  sola con él para enfrentar a los otros Swan mientras ella guardaba despreocupadamente las maletas en el piso de arriba, Emma obedeció como una sierva devota, mientras me lanzaba  besos al aire como si no se fuera a llevar el tirón de orejas más doloroso de su vida más tarde.

Se me presentó  a George y Ruth, abuelos de Emma; James, el hermano gemelo de David, su esposa Ingrid  y sus hijas, Elsa y Anna, con  las que Emma no era cercana, creciendo sola con los padres en la grandiosa y hermosa casa. Kathryn y Frederick me saludaron  y me sentí  menos intrusa de lo que había pensado  que estaría en su familia. Eran  personas divertidas y curiosas, con muchas y muchas historias que contar. Trabé una batalla épica con mis emociones para no hundirme en la amargura de haber desaparecido y dejado a mis seres queridos para proteger mi propio corazón de la devastación que sería verlos partir mientras yo me quedaba aquí, sola.

«¡Veo que la fiesta ha comenzado sin mí!» se acercó por la inmensa sala una mujer. No era vieja, aunque tampoco joven, pero era bella. Emma tiene muchos rasgos de ella. Especialmente la nariz. Era pequeña y tenía  negros cabellos cortos, rostro rechoncho y una sonrisa iluminadora. Cuando la observé, tras el suéter blanco y la falda estampada de flores, las botas en los pies cubiertas de lodo, percibí que mi pequeña de rizos dorados había heredado  ciertas actitudes de sus dos padres, y mis sospechas fueron  confirmadas cuando ví cómo Emma también tenía los mismos rasgos del padre al contar un chiste.

«¡No hay fiesta sin ti, señora Mary Margaret Swan!» Emma la abrazó

De repente, la matriarca Swan se estremeció. Por lo habitual pálida, perdió completamente los colores en su rostro cuando sus ojos se encontraron  con los míos. No comprendí por qué, tampoco deseaba comprender, tal incredulidad estampada en su mirada.

«¿Regina?» sus cejas se fruncieron  y la cesta de flores escapó de sus manos, estrellándose contra el piso de madera «¿Regina Mills? Eso es imposible…»

Intenté, inultamente, repasar en mi mente a todas las personas que había conocido en este casi siglo de existencia. Nada. No había ninguna Mary Margaret en mi memoria.

«Esta es mi Regina, mamá» Emma se apartó, y me abrazó de lado «¿Ya os conocéis?»

«Me acordaría» intenté sonreír. Intenté. Pues todo era tentativa ante su intrigada mirada.

«¿Qué ocurre, querida?» David la tomó  en sus brazos al verla temblorosa de la cabeza a los pies «¡Parece que hayas visto a un fantasma!»

«Sí…sí. ¡Solo puede ser eso!» desorbitó  los ojos, asustada

«¡Mamá!» Emma pronunció, confusa ante su comportamiento

«¡No, perdónenme!» dice la mujer, perdida «Perdóname, querida nuera, pero tú…te pareces a una mujer…a una mujer que Daniel, mi padre, amó, amó durante todo su vida, mucho más de lo que amó a Eva, mi madre….una mujer a quien mi padre nunca olvidó. Y su nombre era Regina Mills, discúlpame, pero la foto que él guardó, aunque muy antigua, su rostro…Estoy…» se restriega los ojos, buscando poner en orden sus pensamientos

«Regina Mills era mi madre» en un momento de desesperación, mentí. Mentí ante los ojos atentos de Emma, que siempre, siempre sabía cuando estaba mintiendo. Mary Margaret, sin embargo, pareció creérselo «El nombre fue un homenaje hacia ella, que falleció en el parto» estúpidamente aumenté la mentira, intentando a toda costa librarme de aquella mirada.

«Oh, perdóname, querida, yo solo…» sonrió tímidamente «El parecido es asombroso, eres tan bella como ella. ¡Discúlpame, vamos a olvidar todo esto, sé bienvenida a la familia Swan!»

La aterradora sombra desapareció inmediatamente. El copioso almuerzo fue servido y escuché una serie de hilarantes historias sobre la infancia de Emma. Mi niña, avergonzada, escondió  su rostro en mi cuello y me besó  la piel para vengarse de mis risas. Me revelaron lo que yo ya imaginaba: Emma había sido  una niñita curiosa, temeraria y valiente.

Al caer la tarde, Emma me arrastró  a los jardines de la propiedad y me besó  como si el mundo estuviera a punto de acabar. Yo jamás me cansaría de sus besos sorpresa, de sus manos traviesas serpenteando en mí o de la manera en que su nariz extraña se sonrojaba adorablemente cuando se excitaba. Era siempre una guerra descubrir si Emma estaba cogiendo un resfriado o solo planeando cómo raptarme y poseerme hasta que mis piernas cedieran con su apetito secular y su voluptuosa devoción.

Pero cuando la noche invadió el cielo y Emma salió  con el padre y con el tío para la ciudad, para buscar en una gasolinera los inseparables cigarros de su tía Ingrid, un refresco light para Elsa y bombones de menta para Anna, me encontré sola en el jardín principal, con el suave sonido del agua de la fuente de mármol con la réplica de Venus en mármol, al lado de nada más y nada menos que Mary Margaret Swan. La hija de Daniel Colter.

Supe que sería preguntada en cuanto vi la foto amarillenta y rasgada apretada firmemente en sus manos.

«Necesito saber. No entiendo, es imposible» extendió la fotografía «La cicatriz es igual, en el mismo sitio. ¿Quién eres tú?»

«Regina Mills» encaré su mirada. No había en ella asombrosa desconfianza o reprobación. Estaba confusa. Y con razón «De hecho soy Regina Mills»

Me planteé salir y dejarla con sus pensamientos. Por un momento, pensé en permitir que la bondadosa y confusa señora Swan se sintiera como una loca obsesiva.

«¡Por favor! ¡Por el amor de mi hija, necesito saber!»

 _“Por el amor de mi hija”_  el amor de su hija era lo más valioso que tenía, empatando sorprendentemente con el amor hacia mi hijo.

«Yo soy Regina Mills, hija de Cora y Henry, ex novia de Daniel Colter» me giré y la miré  derrotada. Ya no había  por qué mentir más, no podría ir tan lejos.

«Yo…¿Cómo…?» susurró

«No lo sé. Lo lamento, señora Swan, pero no lo sé. Sufrí un accidente y un día…sencillamente me di cuenta de que no envejecía. Y después, que nunca más envejecería. Abandoné la vida que conocía y me volví una fugitiva del tiempo, vagando por cada década, nómada. Hasta…ahora»

«¿Por eso abandonaste a mi padre y a tu familia sin explicaciones?» dio un paso hacia atrás.

«¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?» repliqué  «Estábamos en 1935. ¿Debería haber ido a un hospital? ¿A una clínica? ¿Al Gobierno? ¿A los sacerdotes?»

«Mi padre sufrió mucho con tu desaparición. Todos sufrieron. Vi a mi padre llorarte durante los pocos años que vivió. Murió cuando yo tenía once años, en 1950…¿Dónde estabas tú?»

«En Italia. Estaba en Italia»

«El muchacho, tu amigo, el muchacho del que Emma siempre habla, que se parece mucho a ti en las fotos…»

«Mi hijo, Killian Jones. Fruto de una relación en los años sesenta, en Irlanda»

«Oh, cielo…Este don tuyo…»

«¿Don?» me aparté, incrédula «Es una maldición, nada más que una maldición. Y por esta maldición, su padre, mi familia y yo misma hemos sufrido. El sufrimiento de ellos acabó con su muerte, pero el mío se mantiene intacto hasta hoy, hasta este exacto momento»

«¿Se lo has contado a Emma?»

«Nunca se lo contaré»

«¿Qué harás?» la oscuridad aterrada se apoderó  del tono de su voz

«Tarde o temprano, terminará» evité sus ojos. Una cobarde de casi cien años.

«¡No puedes! ¡Emma te ama, lo eres todo para ella! Te ama, incluso demasiado para el preocupado corazón de una madre»

Esas palabras deberían haber revuelto mi estómago, pero me calentaron el alma. ¿Emma me amaba? Después de los truculentos momentos que habíamos  enfrentado estos últimos meses con mis crisis, después de mis secretos que mantenía  encerrados,  que Emma jamás invadiría sin mi permiso, ocupándose en intentar arrancarme sonrisas y éxtasis  para distraerme de tales cargas, después de cada prueba…Emma, a pesar de no haberlo expresado en palabras, pero sí con cada uno de sus gestos…¿me amaba?

«No puedo pedirle que cargue con mi fardo, tampoco soportaría verla envejecer y morir mientras yo seguiría aquí, exactamente de la misma manera. Su hija es, para mí, señora Swan, un inestimable tesoro. Yo la…»

«Mamá, ¿no estarás molestando a Regina con más historias de mis travesuras juveniles, verdad?»

Sentí dos brazos enlazarme por detrás y un beso ser depositado delicadamente en mi rostro. Emma había vuelto con James y David, acercándose silenciosamente para rodearme y apretarme contra su cuerpo.

«Solo estamos conversando tonterías, querida»

«¡Vamos adentro, tengo que hacer un anuncio!»

La familia Swan estaba acomodada en los blandos sofás, bebiendo vino en la sala iluminada, alegre y rodeada de fotos. Emma estaba en el centro, contando uno de sus chistes infames, de los que solo David y James se reían compulsivamente. Ella parecía tan, pero tan feliz. Un aura dorada la rodeaba, centelleante. Mi niña tan linda, tan peculiar, tan maravillosa.

«Familia, tengo algo que decir. Algo muy importante. Y es más importante por teneros a todos aquí» sonrió,  comenzando.

«¡Aquí estamos, muchacha!» James alzó su copa

«Al comenzar el siglo, hace casi dos años, conocí a Regina Mills. Mi querida tía Kathryn se inventó una buena justificación para presentarnos, aunque yo estuviera ávida por conocerla. Regina no lo sabe, pero revelo aquí y ahora, que la había visto varias veces en la biblioteca municipal. Ella se quedaba durante casi doce horas disfrutando de los libros y despertó mi curiosidad ver que los cogía para leer por orden alfabético y por género, como si tuviera como objetivo leer cada uno de ellos»

«Eres incorregible, Emma Swan» sonrío

«Ser incorregible me llevó hasta ti. Seré para siempre incorregible si eso siempre me lleva hasta ti. Y es por eso que he planeado este encuentro en nuestra casa. Mamá, papá, tío, tía, tía postiza, tío postizo, primas…»

«¡Ya tengo curiosidad, prima!» Anna exclamó, agitada con sus dieciséis años.

«En año y medio hay tiempo para reflexionar y cambiar. Hay tiempo para descubrir, explorar. Hay tiempo para destruir y renovar. En un año y medio, todo en nuestras vidas puede encontrarse de frente con los más improbables cambios. La mía se encontró  con…no, no solo se encontró. Mi vida se dio de cara, fue como golpearse la nariz contra una pared gigantesca…con Regina Mills»

Mi viejo corazón se disparó. Las miradas de todas me buscaron, incluso la de ella, sus ojos grandes, ojos verdes, mi mayor rendición.

«Oh, cielos….» Mary desorbitó los ojos, dudando si sonreír o asustarse.

«Y mi mundo pasó a ser tú, Regina» Emma se acercó a paso lento, mirándome «Todos mis días son para hacerte feliz. A cada tropiezo que damos, me siento más capaz de cruzar océanos, cielos, fuegos, y rocas, por ti. Crecí rodeada de cuentos de hadas con finales felices, pero el único lugar en que encontré la oportunidad de un final feliz fue en tus brazos. Conocí el amor a través de tus ojos. Me rehíce entera y quiero rehacerme cuantas veces sean necesarias para y por ti. Sé que no todos nuestros momentos en este año y medio fueron perfectos, pero estoy segura de que podemos hacerlo. Juntas, sé que podemos superar hasta el más doloroso de los obstáculos y la más perniciosa de las jornadas. Si te quedas y me dejas quedar, seré siempre inquebrantable, siempre por ti»

«Emma…» sentí mis piernas temblar.

«Y los meses, todos los segundos que hemos compartidos son memorables y eternos en mí. Pero yo deseo más, Regina. Mi corazón desea ser oficial y definitivamente tuyo, no puedo contener más esta verdad, no quiero. Dime, Regina…¿Aceptas ser la novia de Emma Swan? ¿Me darías el honor de ser mía, de verdad?»

Era  el cascarón vacío que marcha sin brújula y sin cabestro. Era la cara joven de un corazón ancestral y un nostálgico recuerdo. Era autómata del tiempo en la misma proporción en que era  inherente a él. Y por décadas había sobrevivido sin ley, sin lazo, sin estrella. Siempre supe que mi hijo estaba en buenas manos. Killian es  un gran hombre y, aunque fuera devastador saber que hacía poco mi pequeño había cumplido  treinta y seis años, mientras su madre yace prisionera en los treinta años, nada se comparaba a lo que sentí en este exacto momento. Allí, en la sala, delante de aquellas personas, observé a Emma Swan sonriente, arrodillada, con la cajita de terciopelo y el anillo con una esmeralda engazada…Y finalmente vi.

De repente quise vivir. Necesitaba vivir. De repente, desperté agonizando tras casi un siglo desde que el tiempo me había abandonado. Él para mí no había regresado, pero sus efectos en mi corazón eran  más feroces y vívidos de lo que jamás habían sido  al comprender, allí mismo, casi rozando los cien años, que era  la primera vez en que me veía  irremediablemente enamorada, irrevocablemente capturada por ella y por su mundo.  La amaba. Amaba  a Emma Swan. Nada como Daniel. Nada como Keith. Nada como Gaia. Nada como Brennan. Emma había sido capaz de colorearme, reinventarme. Emma había sido mi reloj y mi despertar. Jamás amaría a alguien como la amaba a ella.

Paralizada y muda, con la mirada de Emma llena de expectativas, recordé una estrofa de Cleómenes Campos, un cantante brasileño

**“O amor e a norte, a rigor**

**Sao faces da mesma sorte.**

**No fim da palavra amor**

**Comença a palavra norte!**

Ya era  tarde cuando volví  a pensar con claridad. Entre comillas. Corrí  con el poco control que quedaba en mi cuerpo, corrí tropezando con alfombras, con los escalones de las puertas, en las flores, rasgándome las medias con las espinas de los arbustos. Giré  la llave desesperada y el ronco ruido del motor hizo  estallar mis latidos, como si hubiera dos Regina enzarzándose brutalmente. Una quería y necesitaba marcharse. La otra quería y necesitaba quedarse. Huir era mi costumbre. Huir era mi aliento de amor.

Pero entonces, mientras conducía sin dirección llorando copiosamente, huir era efímero. Este acostumbrado alivio ya no me hacía efecto, nunca más lo haría, ya la amaba, ya pertenecía a ella y era consciente de que ni el mismo Rey Tiempo, en su interminable magnitud, podía  sobreponerse al amor.

Ni siquiera estaba  atenta a la lluvia que se abatía  desde el cielo en mitad de la calle, pues la propia carretera me era  un borrón gris y muerto. Los ojos, los malditos ojos de ella me perseguían  por dentro, decepcionados, perdidos. Me sentí  el  más detestable de los seres por causarle tal dolor. Yo siempre había sabido  que se lo causaría. Al igual que a Daniel, Keith, Gaia, Brennan, pero esta vez, ese dolor reverberaba en mí como nunca antes lo hiciera.

El toque del móvil me despertó. Emma.

« _¡Regina! ¡Regina, perdóname, amor! No quise presionarte, no quise ponerte entre la espada y la pared. Estaba tan feliz que me olvidé de preguntarme a mí misma si era el momento adecuado. Por favor, vuelve, vuelve y perdóname…»_

Gruesas lágrimas corrían por mi rostro. ¿Sería posible amar a alguien a cada segundo un poco más?  La amaba  más ahora que un segundo atrás.

« _No, no…»_ intenté explicar lo inexplicable _«No es tu culpa, cariño. La culpa es mía. Perdóname por herirte tan gravemente con mi cobardía, con mis secretos, con todo lo que hay en mí que solo sabe herir…»_

 _«¡No! ¡Para!»_ sabía  que también ella estaba llorando por el modo en que su voz se atragantaba. Al mismo tiempo, sabía que me estaba buscando, como siempre hacía , probablemente en el coche de su padre « _Para el coche, por favor. No me importan los motivos por los cuales has huido, mi amor. ¿Sabes por qué?»_

Sí. Lo sabía.

« _¿Por qué?»_

 _«¡Porque te amo!»_ río al otro lado de la línea « _Te amo, Regina Mills, te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón petulante y travieso, te amo con todas las palabras lindas e rebuscadas que nunca supe decir»_

 _«¡Emma, para!»_ supliqué

 _«Te amo cuando estás distante y cuando ansias el regazo. Te amo cuando te desvendo y cuanto eres una incógnita. Regina, échame fuera cuantas veces quieras, huye lo que necesites huir, yo continuaré amándote. Y te encontraré donde quieras que estés, aunque pase el resto de mi vida convenciéndote de que mi amor es capaz de cuidarte. Pero…»_ sorbió, llorando _«Pero necesito que pares ese coche y vuelvas a mí. Necesito que tengas valor por nosotras…»_

Me silenció por un instante. Los años desfilaron por mi memoria como si estuviera descubriendo solo en ese momento la razón de vivir, independientemente del tiempo o de su ausencia. La cita de Friedrich Nietzsche, de 1886, resonó en mi mente como un mantra: “ _Was aus Liebe wird, gestchieht immer jenseits von Gut und Böse_ ” (Aquello que es hecho a partir del amor, sucede más allá del bien y del mal)

Dentro del coche, en la radio se oyó  “Tum, Tum, tum” de Pete Seeger, interpretada por los Byrds. Estaba  colgada al móvil mientras los versos resonaban  melodiosos en mí, junto a su voz, la voz que tanto amaba, la voz que intentó cantar como Lou Rawls la noche de año nuevo, en pleno comienzo de siglo.

**“A time of love, atime of hate. A time of war, a time os Peace. A time you may embrace…a time to refrain from embracing”**

« _Por favor, para. Quiero abrazarte y decirte sin palabras que todo estará bien, porque sé que así será»_ el rugido del motor se hacía más alto al otro lado y supe  que Emma estaba acelerando « _Estoy viendo tu coche en la tempestad, déjame llegar hasta ti. No sé por qué siempre huyes de mí, mi amor, pero nunca te abandonaré, ni por eso, ni por nada. Siempre te encontraré cuando sea lo que sea esa aflicción y ese temor que tienes dentro de ti te lleve lejos»_

 _«Emma»_ involuntariamente cerré los ojos _«También te amo»_

Cuando esperaba escuchar un suspiro de alivio de su parte, su grito resonó en mis oídos como un relámpago maléfico y furioso.

«¡NO!»

De repente, un apretado abrazo de la oscuridad me envolvió.

El coche derrapando por la carretera mojada, libre. El parachoques estrellándose contra el guarda raíl, destruido. Descendí por la  tierra, veloz, irrefrenable. Me hundí en el río de debajo del barranco al margen de la carretera, hondo, rompiendo lentamente el cristal del parabrisas, destrozado. Mi cuerpo contra el agua helada, choque. El reflejo de mis propias defensas activadas, robando mi respiración y disminuyendo mis latidos cardiacos, tenue. Pude escuchar como un lento tambor, a lo lejos, silenciándose. Sentí el dolor consumirme, rudo. Un minuto, dos, tres, cuatro, diez, veinte, ¿cuántos fueron? Fúnebres. Mi temperatura interna cayendo como si estuviera a punto de morir. Mi corazón finalmente se paró, mudo. Pero no morí, supe que no había muerto, por segunda vez supe  que estaba viva, estaba  inmóvil, pero consciente de todo, como en un loco sueño, casi un siglo después. Entonces, el rayo alcanzó la carrocería negra expuesta del coche, electrocutando todo a su alrededor. Quinientos millones de voltios, sesenta mil amperios. Mi corazón latió una única vez. Quinientos millones de voltios, sesenta mil amperios. Respiré, casi despierta, semiviva, semimuerta. Quinientos millones de voltios, sesenta mil amperios. El fenómeno físico inexplicable sobre el que nadie sabía, que yo jamás entendería. Ni siquiera tras décadas…

Seguía siendo una mujer de letras, no de ciencias.

Sin teorías físicas esclarecedoras, sin creencias inalcanzables y reconfortantes para mi alma, sencillamente sucedió. Recuerdo solo que me desmayé  y me entregué a lo que pensé que finalmente sería la muerte.

En un momento, el desfibrilador. Al instante siguiente, de nuevo el desfibrilador. Después, la conmemoración de un médico y dos enfermeros. Más allá de eso, curativos helados por todo mi cuerpo, remedios que me dejaron somnolienta, tubos de respiración. El silencio de un cuarto de hospital.

Finalmente desperté. Desperté  cuando Emma abría la puerta del cuarto con un ramo de rosas rojas, ojeras enrojecidas, ojos hinchados, rojos, pálida como nunca antes.

«Oh, Dios…» lágrimas corriendo por su rostro «Has despertado…»

«Emma…» no recordaba  sentir un dolor tan lacerante y mortífero como sentí al ver la agonía en sus ojos «Perdóname…»

«No…» ella sonrió, cayendo en el sillón del cuarto y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos «No hay nada que perdonar. Estás viva, volviste a mí»

«Emma, necesito contarte, tiene que ser ahora de una vez por todas»

«¡Espera!» se levantó apresurada, fue hasta el pasillo y me sonrió de una forma que me hizo sentir completamente vulnerable a ella «Killian…tu madre ha despertado»

 _“Tu madre_ ”, Emma lo sabía

Killian entró en el cuarto corriendo, sudando, con sus hermosos ojos azules espantados. Ojeras rojas, ojos enrojecidos  y piel pálida. Exactamente igual que Emma. Sin pensar en consecuencia alguna sobre mi estado físico, se tiró a mis brazos y lloró, un llanto casi gritado. Veo a Belle French acercarse a la puerta agarrando su chaqueta, respirando hondo y sonriéndome.

«¡Mamá!» exclamó «Mamá, madre…» levantó el rostro para mirarme «Casi...¡arg!» me abrazó con una fuerza descomunal. Y también lo abracé con todas las fuerzas que tenía. ¿Cómo pude cometer tal imprudencia y asustar a mi pequeño de esa manera?

«Mi pequeño…Mi amado pequeño…»

«Mamá, perdóname, necesito que me perdones. Tuve que contarlo, tuve que decirle a Emma, tuve miedo de que ella se sintiera muy herida y se marchara y…tú la amas, mamá, no puedes dejarla ir» pidió

«Tienes razón, cariño» enjugué sus lágrimas, y le sonreí «La amo y no puedo dejarla marchar»

La sonrisa que se extendió en el rostro de Emma es todo lo que necesito para respirar en paz de nuevo. No dejaría que se fuera y ella, manteniendo su promesa, jamás me abandonaría. Y yo nunca más la alejaría de mis brazos.

 

Casi dos años después de salir del hospital, celebro mis treinta y un años. Espero por este día, por esta fecha, hace más o menos un siglo. Esclarecidos los hechos de por qué espero esta fecha casi un siglo, cualquiera puede entender por qué la felicidad es plena y vivida en mí. Una magistral luz sobrevuela mis días, mis recuerdos, mis rutinas.

Me levanto del escritorio, abandonando mi oficio literario para observar desde las grandes cristaleras el extenso jardín que da al lago Erie. Killian, con un delantal rosa y un sombrero de chef floreado, asa salchichas, costillas y hamburguesas en la barbacoa; sonriéndole a Belle, que canta “Perfect Strangers”, de Deep Purple, mientras asa el maíz, dora las papas y prepara las salsas para la carne y la ensalada. El padre de Belle, Moe French, que solo ahora ha aceptado el romance de su hija con un músico, cuando Killian fue personalmente a su tienda para convencerlo, podaba alegremente los rosales que Emma plantó para mí, contento de ver a Belle tan feliz y tranquila. En la hamaca, extendida de un gran roble al otro, David y Mary Margaret Swan dormitan abrazados, amables como siempre. Kathryn aprovecha las caricias de Frederick. En cuatro meses, los dos se casarán. La joven Elsa, prima de Emma, no ha podido venir por estar trabajando en una expedición biológica en Alaska, pero Anna se pasea por nuestros jardines con su novio Kristoff, bajo la mirada atenta y preocupada del padre, James, y de la madre, Ingrid.

A orillas del lago Erie, Emma está con un mono vaquero, los dobladillos recogidos hasta las rodillas, con los pies en el agua. En sus manos, una botella de cerveza. Gafas oscuras de aviador y un sombrero paja sobre sus cabellos dorados, brillando bajo la luz del sol. Observa a Henry, nuestro hijo, adoptado hace seis meses, jugar con un cubo en la orilla, empapado y sonriente. Al verme mirando por la ventana, Emma se quita sus gafas oscuras para iluminar mi corazón con sus ojos verdes, amos de todo mi control, de todos mis latidos enloquecidos. Como siempre, siempre, siempre…Ella sonríe.

En estos dos años que han pasado, Emma supo cada detalle de mi trayectoria. Emma me amó exactamente así, quizás más después de descubrir la verdad. En estos dos años, encontré el valor necesario para buscar a mi familia. Descubrí que mi padre y mi madre habían muerto ya muy mayores, yéndose de este mundo con la inamovible creencia de que yo estaba viva y viviendo feliz en algún sitio. Descubrí que Zelena se aisló para superar mi desaparición, pero que había encontrado el amor y tenido  una vida plena en los brazos de una joven texana llamada Ruby. Descubrí que August se había casado  y tenido dos hermosos hijos. Descubrí, a través de Mary, mi suegra, que Daniel, a pesar de nunca olvidarme, había sido feliz. La literatura fantástica siguió acompañándome y Emma se fue haciendo poco a poco una gran periodista. Killian, repentinamente,  encontró un gusto cautivador por la enseñanza, y fue invitado a impartir Instrumentación y Arreglos en la misma universidad en la que había estudiado. Hoy, Belle trabaja conmigo, en mi despacho, y debo admitir que somos una gran pareja de escritoras.

El tiempo no existe. No más, no para mí. Vivimos vidas enteras con miedo al tiempo, intentando escapar de sus efectos, de sus lecciones. Pero con todo, una mujer que ha vivido casi un siglo inmune al tiempo, estuvo atormentada por él. La verdad es que entregarse plenamente a la vida, a los amores y a los sufrimientos, a las victorias y a los fracasos, correr en busca de sueños vividos en el corazón, en los deseos ocultos del alma y en las explosivas voluntades de la mente, no es una cuestión de tiempo.

Es una cuestión de perspectiva.

Cuestión de tiempo es lo que sucedió con nosotros. Con Regina Mills y Emma Swan. Si tuviera que aventurarme a una hipótesis, diría que el universo me secuestró del tiempo en 1935 solo para que pudiera encontrarme con Emma Swan en ese cambio de siglo, ese día primero de enero de 2001. El tiempo me abandonó para que, exactamente en ese día, Emma y yo nos encontrásemos. La ausencia de tiempo me proporcionó un amor sin medida, sin freno, infinito.

Me miro  en el espejo una última vez antes de bajar para celebrar con mi familia  y sonrío al ver algunos hilos grises perdidos entre los cabellos oscuros. El fenómeno físico inexplicable del que nadie sabía, que yo jamás entenderé, mantiene intacto su misterio. El primer cabello blanco apareció a mitad de este año, sorprendiéndonos, conmoviéndonos de tal modo que me eché a llorar en los brazos de mi amada Emma Swan durante tres imparables horas.

El tiempo ha vuelto. Y yo lo recibí con cariño velado, como  quien dispensa su regreso. En los brazos de Emma Swan, finalmente lo había olvidado. Con sus ojos, mi talón de Aquiles, finalmente dejé que él retomara su curso y me sorprendiese.

Pues ahora estoy rodeada, tan rebosante de amor, de gracia, de luz y de fuego; y de una magia colosal e inalcanzable, tan rendida por el perdón y la maravilla que en mi vida es Emma Swan, que, por esta vez…

Por esta vez, quien ha abandonada al tiempo…soy yo.


End file.
